


Human Fusion

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom
Genre: Doubt, Eating Popcorn, Existential Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Playing video games, Slight Panic Attack, Steven Universe - Freeform, becoming distant, being cute, ordering pizza, overanalyzing lyrics, piano playing, reassuring!Phil, watching tv together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Human Fusion

Listening to their legion of fans suggestions, Dan curled up on the couch with his boyfriend and a bowl of popcorn on the floor close by as they waited for the first episode of Steven Universe to play. He was still a little skeptical at how great of a show everyone claimed it was, but when it came to his partner’s excitement over getting to finally watch it together ahe could never say no. Draping a blanket over their bodies, he laid against the older man comfortably before hitting play on the video once it was in full screen.

_“We are the Crystal Gems. We’ll always find a way, and if you think we can’t we’ll always find a way. That’s why the people of this world believe in…_

_“Garnet…”_

_“Amethyst…”_

_“And Pearl...”_

_“And Steven!”_

“I already love this, it’s so cute!” Phil piped up, his left arm wrapped snuggly around the other’s middle as he reached for a handful of their shared snack, feeding him some of the fluffy white puffs of starch as the first episode started out in a donut shop as the title character lamented over his favorite ice cream bar being discontinued, “Poor Steven…”

“At least he has the freezer they were in as a keepsake.” 

“Dan, look!” he gasped, watching as the fridge opened to reveal a mountain of Cookie Cat wrappers as Steven grabbed one and burst out into song.  
 _“Ohhh… He’s a frozen treat with a brand new taste! Cause he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee of an interstellar war, but now he’s at your local grocery store!”_

“There’s singing in this show? Sign me the fuck up!” 

“Can you be any dorkier?” 

“Love, we have a nerd cave, so yes I could be.”

Rolling his ocean blue eyes along with producing a small grin, the older boy bent over slightly to press a kiss to the top of his beau’s head before resting his chin in the dark brown strands of hair. Ever since their relationship got serious there had been even more bantering then when they had simply been best friends, but neither complained since it showed how much they loved each other. 

As the afternoon progressed into night the two had gotten through Peridot’s redemption, the Cluster, Pearl and Greg reconciling in a musical episode that Dan freaked out over in the cutest display of flailing either of them had ever seen, Amethyst’s struggle with self-acceptance, the Zoo arc where they finally got to meet Blue Diamond, and the invasion of Aquamarine and Topaz when there was an announcement that there would be an hour long special devoted to Steven being on Homeworld. The younger boy was so beside himself after the main character handed himself in that not even an offering of chocolate could not calm him down from his ranting.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Honey, calm down…”

“No, I will not! Why the hell would they put Steven through that whole thing!”

“For character development? Besides, we haven’t even seen what’s going to happen to him once he meets the Diamonds.” 

“These next two weeks are going to be so drab.” 

“Come on, it won’t be that bad. Want to play some video games while I order pizza?”

“I guess so. Can I still have the candy bar you offered me earlier?”

“Of course you can.”

Pressing a quick kiss to the older boy’s lips, Daniel took the treat gratefully as he tore a delicate corner of the wrapper and broke a piece of KitKat off to share even though it would be declined politely. Mindlessly chewing at the chocolate covered wafers, he blindly followed his boyfriend into their nerd cave where the gaming videos were filmed and curled up against Crash Bandicoot as the X-Box hummed to life. Picking up a controller from the coffee table, he waited for Halo 3 to load as the Dan vs. Phil board him from where it leaned against a corner of the room; he couldn’t help but smile weakly at recalling such a fond memory when their relationship was in the beginning stages while he forgot for a moment about the current fate of his new favorite television program, or so he thought as a familiar tune could be heard from the hallway as the older man returned with a cardboard box in hand. 

“What’s that you’re singing, babe?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, but it was stuck in my head and I couldn’t help it…” 

“It’s fine, Philly, what song was it?”

“Love Like You,” he admitted with a light blush coloring paler than average cheeks as he sat next to his boyfriend, balancing their dinner on a knee as he opened the lid to reveal a large with extra pepperoni, “Though I forget half of the words.”

 _“If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love…”_ Dan started singing in an alto range, dimples denting his cheeks as a wide smile spread from either side when the other hesitantly joined in before the tip of a slice of pizza was stuffed into his mouth.

“Not fair, I was getting to my favorite part!”

“Eating is more important, Danny.”

“Okay, fine, whatever…” he pouted slightly before taking the offered piece of food and continuing to eat it ravenously once the full extent of his hunger was realized. 

“Slow down, love, or you’ll get a tummy ache.” 

“Some pain is inevitable, love.” 

“What is that supposed to mean? I hope you’re not about to have another bout with an existential crisis…” 

“It’s nothing, forget it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Truth be told, Daniel was not entirely sure since there had been a few times where it seemed like they were growing apart. The notion scared him senseless, so was impossible to bring it up to his partner since saying it aloud would make it that more real; he was content to continue pretending that everything was alright for the time being. He simply nodded as their meal went on in an eerie silence as opposed to the usual chatter that went on to pass the time, sighing softly as he felt a comforting hand lay atop a denim covered thigh, those ocean blue eyes staring into his nonexistent soul.

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here.” 

“I appreciate your company, ya know?” 

“I would hope so.” Phil giggled innocently as a soft peck was placed onto against the other’s jawline before excusing himself to throw out the empty cardboard box and place the leftovers in the fridge for later. 

Saving his progress before shutting off the console, the brown haired boy left for his bedroom to sit in front of the out of tune piano he could hardly bring himself to replace. Lifting the lid after wiping away a layer of dust, he pulled up a set of lyrics before setting his phone on the built in music sheet stand and stretching out long, limber fingers.   
The ivory keys came to life under Dan’s fingers after such a prolonged hiatus away from practicing, the higher register chiming a light chorus prior to the familiar lyrics from earlier coming into view. Not thinking anything of it at first, he began to sing along once the pattern had been repeated enough times for him to be comfortable with multitasking when suddenly the next verse hit a sensitive nerve that had been untouched lately.

 _“I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true ‘cause I think you’re so good and I’m nothing like you.”_

Staring blankly at the instrument underneath both hands, his sight became blurred by a buildup of tears held back for far too long as his fingernails scraped desperately at the buttons in search of a purchase to hold onto for dear life as he drowned silently. He wasn’t the best choice for Phil, for even though they seemed to belong together all he did was provide pessimism and came off as a bad influence. Surely his significant other deserved better.

Lost in that spiral of thought, the man gave a startled squeak when a gentle nudge came from behind making his heart sink even lower; his boyfriend returned with a mug filled with Chamomile tea, a frown replacing his usual happy demeanor immediately once the silently falling tears were noticed.

“Danny, what’s the matter, love?” he asked in concern, placing the mug down carefully before taking a seat and pulling the other into his lap, “Please don’t try to dismiss this like earlier, something’s wrong.”

“No, _I’m_ the one who’s wrong!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I-I’m not the right person for you… Like the song says, I’m not like you, I’m not a literal ball of sunshine,” Dan stated, ducking his chin down before continuing on, _“Look at you go, I just adore you. I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”_ How could you love someone who constantly jokes about death and probably isn’t mentally stable?” 

“Do you want to know?” 

Silently, the younger one nodded, since he did not trust himself to speak for fear of ruining the moment any further as he sniffled and tried to get rampant emotions under control. Tears kissed away in order to help speed the process along, soft lips pressed against each eyelid for a prolonged moment before the other began to list off the reasons of love. 

“Firstly, you’ve grown so much since we first met all those years ago. Sometimes I forget that you’re the same person, but here you are for the better and in doing so, you made me a better person too.”

“How?” 

“I was afraid of facing my sexuality, but it didn’t scare me as badly when I was with you. You made me braver.” 

“Even when I pushed you away in 2012? I was such an ass to you…” 

“It wasn’t entirely your fault, if I hadn’t made that video you wouldn’t have broken down… But yes, even then. All I was afraid of was you not coming back.” 

“You’d probably be better off without me…”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Phil argued, trying not to get annoyed with how the conversation was going downhill, “Even when you’ve publicly shamed me on our gaming channel, you would never do anything to hurt me. You always apologized. You make me feel like I’m the only person who matters when you look at me with those infamous heart eyes, you put up with me even after I eat all your cereal, you make sure I eat more than donuts in the morning. Need I go on?” 

“I’d like it if you did.”

“You’re the only person that I can trust with my light, metaphorically and literally.” 

“Like Garnet?” 

“Exactly. You’re the Ruby to my Sapphire.”

“That would explain how you have the ability to predict the future in your dreams.”

“Ah darn, you figured me out!”

Laughing lightly, Dan sniffled as he leaned up to kiss the other for so long that the two were gasping for air when they finally parted, resting a cheek against his boyfriend’s heaving chest to hear how steadily the overworked heart was beating. The repetitive rhythm comforted the younger one so much that he nearly fell asleep in Phil’s arms when he was nudged awake and offered the almost forgotten lukewarm mug as an arm snaked around his shoulders to lead him on the short walk toward one of their shared beds. 

“How about we call it a night?” 

“I’m not sleepy, Philly…” he tried to argue despite a yawn compromising the validity of such a claim.

“Sure you aren’t,” the older man chuckled as the drink was abandoned again after a few sips, pulling the bedspread up to their chins as he pulled the other closer and began to sing softly into the shell of his ear, _“If I could begin to do something that does right by you, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love.”_  

Two weeks passed in a flurry of uploading multiple videos to their channels with extra amounts of tenderness shared between the two when they weren’t too busy being more productive than usual. It was a nice change of pace for Daniel to take his mind off of the harsh reality of how fragile his mental state was currently especially when the events of his most recent breakdown played on a loop late at night. The two had already grown so accustomed to this new routine that they almost forgot that the new episodes of Steven Universe were about to premiere, both boys scampering to the living room once they were reminded by a few followers on Twitter. 

“Hurry, we’re about to miss the opening theme!”

“It’s not like we haven’t heard it a million times before, babe.” Phil chuckled in amusement as he grabbed a bag of crisps, the volume turned up louder than usual due to how much noise the snack option would make, “Are we all set?”

“Not quite.”

“What are we missing?” 

“You.” Dan stated matter-of-factly as he stretched out both of his arms, holding the other securely in place as they nuzzled their noses together as the theme song came to a close.

“You’re such a nutter…” 

“And proud of it too. Now hush so we can watch our show!”

Rolling his eyes in a fake attempt at annoyance, Phillip fell silent as the two began to get lost in the adventures in space that Steven had gotten himself into while trying to protect his friends on earth. Chewing on a handful of potato chips as quietly as they could, both were in awe of seeing the new gem named Zircon and taken aback once Blue and Yellow Diamond appeared in the court room, almost forgetting to breathe as they waited for the verdict that was interrupted by a short recess.

“Shit, how is he going to get out of this?” 

“He always finds a way, Dan, you know that as well as I do.” 

“Did you just…?” 

“Shh, look!”

“What are you on about?” Dan asked before returning his gaze toward the television to see as Blue Zircon started to defend the half human, half gem hybrid by asking to present one of their ruler’s palanquin as evidence. 

_“Whoever did this was already close to Pink Diamond. Someone her guards would allow to get near her, someone with the authority to cover it up afterwards. Someone with extreme authority, someone… Like one of you!”_ the gem deduced, pointing her fingers at both matriarchs accusatorily before being reduced to the stone in the hollow of her neck. 

Sitting on the edge of their seats, the boys watched as Steven stowed away into the stolen palanquin and crashed far down into a place long forgotten by most of the aliens who lived on the planet. Luckily, a pair of conjoined gems arrived and decided to help the young boy by leading him to a secret base underneath the city when they were met with a group of new characters, one in particular standing out to Dan more than the rest.

“Is that a Ruby fused with a Pearl?!” he asked excitedly, flailing his arms to emphasize his enthusiasm.

“It appears so, and with a pink Pearl no less!”

“Does that mean I’m not your Ruby anymore?” 

“Of course not, honey. No matter what form we take we still make a fusion made of love.” Phil reassured as the marathon continued on, humming the melody of another song from the show that was playing more as background noise at this point while they were lost in displaying a love that no one else could give them.


End file.
